There are many reasons that result in authorities suspending someone's driver license. These activities may include driving under the influence (DUI), reckless driving, multiple traffic violations, or other infraction(s) or regulation violation(s). Unfortunately, many people with revoked or suspended driver licenses continue to drive and pose a potential danger to the public.
Currently, the only technology known by the applicant that keeps unlawful drivers from driving is the ignition interlock systems. See www.ignitioninterlockdevice.org describing typical prior art devices. For drivers with DUI histories and having vehicles equipped with interlock devices, he/she has to pass an alcohol test by blowing air in a device that is coupled to the ignition. One problem with this technology is that DUI offenders can simply drive someone else's car while being intoxicated. Another problem is the user could have someone else blow in the device. In addition, such technology will not detect or hinder people having revoked driver licenses for violations other than alcohol related violations.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved driver monitoring device that can identify if an individual is likely driving a vehicle.
There also exists a need to monitor individuals such as those under house arrest or having other needs for which monitoring would be desirable.